entre tus brazos
by kotori21
Summary: Quédame atrapada con Rei…perdón con vector, es lo peor y a la vez lo mejor de mi vida, creo que siento algo por él y no sé cómo responde a eso


-como te odio, por tu culpa estamos atrapados- le dije a vector

-y por que debe ser mi culpa cuando tu pisaste esa runa- me dijo enojado

-cállate, ahorra como salimos de aquí-

Bueno se preguntara que hago con vector en unos túneles, bueno se los contare

Unas horas antes

-genial otro numero- dijo Yuma

-o cállate y vete al infierno- dijo vector

En eso salte de la alegría porque Yuma gano otro número, yo tria una mochila con una pequeña almohada y una cobija, ya que Yuma nos haría dormir en la aeronave, mujer precavida vale por dos

Camine hacia Yuma, cuando sentí un pequeño temblor, cuando vi que una parte del piso ya había caído, y poco a poco fui cayendo

Intente despierta pero no podría abrir los ojos, lo único que sentía fue unos brazos fuertes y protectores y un cálido pecho, pero de quien, sentí que paro y me puso en el piso con delicadeza, abrir los ojos y me lleve una gran sorpresa

-tu- grite

-a quien esperabas a Yuma o shark- me dijo él a un lado mio

-y que haces aquí-

-muy fácil me caí en el agujero y mi brazalete se rompió y ahorra no sé cómo salir de aquí y tú me ayudaras-

-ayudarte en un millón de años- le dije intente pararme –aaach-

-que te pasa-

-nada que te importa-

-loca, déjame ver- me dijo me hiso que me sentara de nuevo en el piso y me empezó a tocar la pierna

-aaach- grite

-es el tobillo no podrás caminar unos días-

-si puedo ve- me pare y me iba a caer cuando él me atrapa

-lo vez te lo dije- me dijo

Como lo odio pero tiene razón mi tobillo me duele mucho y como me moveré con que, vi que él se voltio se bajo algo

-subete- me dijo

-claro que no-

-bueno entonces- dijo el me cargo en su brazos

-no mejor el otro- le dije

-ok-

Pasaron algunas horas el me estaba cargando en su espalda, aun para él me sentí una carga

-no sabes que horas son- me dijo

-déjame ver mi d-gazer esta en mi bolsillo- le dije vi mi d-gazer –son las 9:30 pm-

-no es tan noche podemos seguir hasta las 11- dijo –me avisas cuando sea

El siguió caminando yo solo me quede pensando en cómo le haríamos para salir de aquí, -"piensa Kotori, eres lista podrán salir de aquí a sí que no eches la sal y piensa en algo para salir pero que"-, siento que mi ojos me pesa, lo cerré por unos minutos

-hey despierta- dijo vector –tiene que despertar para que me digas que horas son-

-no quiero- dije media dormida

-despierta o te tiro- me dijo

-ok son…- dije –es la 1 de la mañana

-entonces aquí dormimos- dijo el

Me acostó nuevamente en suelo buscando un lugar donde dormir, empecé a temblar y se quita su chamara

-ten póntela- me la arrogo

-no- le dije –no quiero nada tulló-

Empezó caminar hacia a mi

-póntela es mejor créeme-

-créete que buen chiste- le dije

-porque un chiste-

-porque Yuma, los demás y hasta yo te creímos tu farsa-

-mira- se inco –si te digiera lo que le pasa a mi mundo lo comprenderías-

-a ver dilo-

-bien mi mundo esta a punto de la destrucción y si no lo salvo destruyendo el mundo astral no habrá vida en el-

-entonces estarías matando a otros seres-

-y lo único que me importa es mi mundo-

-y por lo que yo sé este también es tu mundo-

-no lo es-

-si porque en tu vida pasada eras un príncipe que conquistaba muchos reinos hasta llegar al punto de haber pensado que tu pueblo te mataría, entonces a todo tu pueblo lo mandaste a las purgas sangrientas, después de quedar solo, la culpa te invadió y entonces agarraste una espada y te mataste- le dije

-quien te dijo eso-

-una me lo conto rio antes de su recaída y dos era obvio-

-jaja cállate y duerme- me dijo sarcástico

Me acomode puse mi mochila como mi almohada, y cerré los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sueño

-princesa, princesa- oía una voz pero por que decía princesa

-que donde estoy- dije

Había otra yo pero como ella estaba acostada, trae un vestido blanco con un listón dorado

-princesa la encontré- dijo un encapuchado

El traía una capa negra, unos pantalones negros encima algo parecido a una falda morada, en un brazo tenía un guante hasta el hombro cubierto de oro con unos pico, en el otro brazo unos brazaletes de plata, como collar tenía algo de plata que marcaba una cruz en su pecho y un joya roja en la frente

-princesa tiene que venir, aquí no es seguro-

-oh- dijo ella –ok perdón por escaparme del castillo pero quería salir a refrescarme algo-

-ok-

El la ayudo a pararse y él, la agarra de la cara y le da un beso

El viento soplo muy fuerte y la capucha de el cayo, lo vi y no me lo creí era vector, al parecer fue mi antepasada, pero eso quiere decir que vector se caso con ella para ser príncipe, en eso vi que una flecha atraviesa a mí, no a ella, ella callo sangrando y el solo cayo con ella llorando

-Rei- dijo ella –quiero que cuides el reino por mi ahora eres el príncipe ten esto-

Ella le dio una joya, en eso ella no hablo y solo le dedico una sonrisa y su cabeza callo, el lo único que hiso fue gritar, empezó a llover, fue lo más triste que he visto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté, volteo hacia donde él estaba, el ya no estaba, vi mi d-gazer eran las 8:00

-con que ya despertaste- me dijo vector

Me volteo el estaba a una lado mio

-pensé que nunca despertaría jejeje-

-cayat…- en eso recordé el beso con el

-que pasa-

-nada- me intente levantar pero aun me dolía mi tobillo

-subete- me dijo el

Yo no dije nada y me subí, seguimos caminando cuando nos topamos con un problema

-dos túneles- dije

-y ahorra que haremos-

-tu sabes cual elegir-

-ni que fuera adivino-

-bueno nos vamos por…- entonces empecé a recordar que alguien siguió un camino –la derecha-

-y como sabes-

-intuición femenina-

-intuición femenina- me arremedo

-y que hay de chistoso con eso-

-que se equivoca y luego regañan a otros por eso-

-cállate y camina- le dije

-te dejo aquí mejor-

-ya no dijo nada-

El no dijo nada se fue por donde le dije, pasaron horas el seguía caminando y vi como esta cansando

-para aquí y descansas un poco- le dije

-ok- me bajo suavemente en el piso

El estaba jadeando al parecer necesitaba un poco de agua y en eso recordé mi mochila, busque una botella de agua o lo que fuera

-ten- le dije le estire un bote de agua

-gracias- me dijo en eso empezó a tomar agua –es muy rica bueno a seguir con nuestro camino- dijo el

Tapo la botella me la dio y yo la eche en la mochila, el me puso de nuevo en su espalda y seguimos caminando

-que hora es- dijo el

-11 pm – dije

-es mejor quedarse a dormí aquí no como ayer que hasta la una de la mañana nos dormimos por la culpa de alguien-

-ok malo -

Me bajo

-por curiosidad en tu mochila no traes una cobija o almohada- me dijo

-si ¿por?-

-préstamelos-

El me quita mi mochila, pone la cobija en suelo luego pone la almohada, se inca y me agarra con su brazos, me pone en la mata, el se acuesta en la almohada

-y yo que en que mo voy a recarga- le dije enojada

-como molestas- dijo el ya con los ojos cerrados - usa mi brazo como almohada-

-eso quiere decir-

-si tendremos que dormir juntos esta noche- dijo el

Yo no quise pero no podría soportar el sueño, me acomode y quede enfrente del, vi su cara, a pesar de ser malo es lindo, pero que estoy diciendo es un locura mejor a dormir y es todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vector

Abrí los ojos un momento y la vi, no sé, se me hacia familiar pero donde, será por ese sueño en que me veo besándola, claro que no eso sería una tontería, pero, no me importo pero vi sus labios pero que hermosos, en que estoy pesando ella es una humana nunca podre estar con ella, -"mejor otro día cuando esto ya haya terminado le dice lo que sientes"-

Sentir algo por ella ja que risa, además es mejor así porque yo destruiré este mundo pero soy capaz de llevarla a mi mundo, claro que no yo soy muy fuerte, aaah, no sé que debo hacer, si la vida me diera un oportunidad, ya sé que tal si ella muere y reencarna como barian, no, es mejor que ella viva pero piensa que ella necesitara quien la proteja y tú debes estar ahí yo seré su ángel de alas negras y la cuidare

-aaaaaah- grite

Ella se despertó

-que te pasa viendo las horas que son, gritas- me dijo ella enojada

-oh cállate y duerme-

-oh grandísimo idiota-

Ella se durmió y yo no lo pude evitar la abrase tanto que hiso que ella se acercara mas a mí, aaaaaah pero que esta pasando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kotori

Al día siguiente

Me desperté y vi que el también estaba a penas abriendo los ojos, nos separamos lo más rápido posible, vi que él estaba sonrojado se me hiso lindo, recogí todo y lo eche a mi mochila

-ya nos vamos, camine algo y vi la salida, esta a unos minutos de aquí y lo único seria buscar a tu amigos- dijo vector

-ok- dije –ya puedo caminar y muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-no hay de que- me dijo, me lanzo una sonrisa

Caminamos vimos la salida y seguí caminando, cuando el agarra mi brazo y me jala hacia él, me abraza

-Kotori…yo…- decía el –te…amo-

Yo no podría decir nada, lo veo hacia los ojos es como aquella vez que lloro porque Yuma no había confiado en el, parecía decir la verdad, el se va acercando poco a poco a mi cara cuando ya no había más espacio entre nosotros, el me estaba besando, yo quería que durara para siempre, nos separamos

-Kotori, Kotori- escuche unas voces eran los demás

-chicos- dije –vector no se que decir y mucha gra….-

El ya se había ido y no escucho lo que le dije vi una nota

"Kotori lo siento me tuve que ir ya sabes lo que harían ellos si me ven contigo

Eres fantásticas y hermosa espero vete de nuevo y gracias

Atte. vector

Posdata te deje este collar"

Leí y no me la creía vector puso hermosa y gracias Wow es fantástico y el collar que bello, me lo puse era una parte al parecer de un corazón el color es rojo con un punto morado.

Quédame atrapada con Rei…perdón con vector, es lo peor y a la vez lo mejor de mi vida, creo que siento algo por él y no sé cómo responde a eso

Escribir una nota por si él se quedo ahí y me fui con mis amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vector

Porque ese Tsukumo Yuma se interpone en todo, ya quería pasar más tiempo con ella y ese bastardo vino pero ya que un día de estos me vengare por esto

Fui a donde ella me dejo la nota, me puse la otra parte del corazón la cual era morado con un punto rojo, este collar me lo encontré en una ruinas, pero antes de leerla me prometí que no importa lo que diga yo la protegeré

"Lo que sé es que entre tus brazos me sentí protegida…"

Al leer eso me quedo más claro, yo la protegeré y la llevare al mundo barian para que ella y yo….

**Espero que le haya gustado y espero que también puedan ver el otro que es una nueva historia **

**Arigatou**


End file.
